Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Heart of Ice Soul of Stone
Summary: A Harmonite is back in town and ready to stir up some crazy-ness. Slashy fun! Probably said HamoniteXEthan but not sure. Don’t worry. You find out who the mystery man…oops! PERSON is at the end of the default chp. Enjoy!


DEFAULT CHAPTER!!!

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND RANDOM STUPIDITY. RUN NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ABOVE MENTIONED.**

A/N: Its all retarded-ness...You may ignore me if you wish.

"_Dammit...I am in so much trouble..." _

A tall, green-eyed, high-school aged boy with short, yet wild dark hair half hidden under a New Yorkers baseball cap, worn backwards strode into the coffee shop where a few Harmonites were enjoying a nice cup of coffee on a pleasant summer morning. Little did they know that things were about to change.

Beth looked up from serving Ethan to see the boy hurry in and hastily take a seat on the bar stool next to Ethan, trying to make himself look inconspicuous but he was failing miserably. First of all, Harmony was a small town; a new person was bound to get noticed. Secondly, his forest green school blazer which he was still wearing made him stand out all the more. Finally, and most importantly, he was attempting to conceal himself behind a large page of the daily news paper. Not only was he rustling the paper loudly as he periodically adjusted it to make sure he was fully hidden but he was holding it upside down.

Most of the customers were trying to figure out what on earth was going on while feigning disinterest, although it seemed that the boy was too preoccupied with what ever it was that he was so paranoid about to notice even if they were staring at him. A few minutes passed and the customers, bored with the lack of action, returned to their equally mind numbing conversations. Luckily, like in any decent soap opera, the surreal calmness that had somehow found its way into Harmony wasn't going to last for long.

Once again, the door of the little coffee shop banged open and the boy, sensing the ominous presence that had entered the room cringed behind his upside down newspaper. A girl in a small, school kilt that was hiked up so far that it barely covered her butt, stormed into the room, on her face the utmost expression of anger. She turned to Beth at the counter, who had frozen halfway though pouring coffee. "Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with a –"

Wordlessly, Beth pointed to the baseball cap and crumpled newspaper trying to disappear under the seat. "Thank you." the girl said stiffly before marching over and tearing the newspaper away. "You jerk!"

The boy grinned sheepishly, "Hi...Lindsey. Nice to see you."

Lindsey looked like she was about to explode. "Nice to see me? How could you, you bastard! No body breaks up with Lindsey Carmichael and gets away with it! I came all the way here for you!"

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I told you not to come because I came back to do something and –"

"Something that I couldn't be a part of? There's someone else isn't there? Who is she?" Lindsey narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers.

"What? No! There isn't!"

"There is! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Lindsey! I'm serious! There isn't!"

"Is she better than me? I can please you can way you want. Why would you need her?"

"Lindsey! Would you listen to me? There isn't anyon—"

"I know there is! I know it! Admit it! Admit it! ADMIT IT!!!"

"FINE!!!"

The whole shop went silent as they watched the drama unfold before them.

"Then who is it?..." Lindsey's voice was dangerously low.

"Err..." This was just great. He'd just confessed that he'd cheated on his girlfriend with a person who didn't exist. He needed a plan. Fast. "It's-It's..." His eyes wandered for a suitable candidate, "...him!"

He leaned over and threw his arms around Ethan's neck, resting his chin on Ethan's shoulder. "This..." he paused dramatically, "...is my lover; My soul mate. He fulfills my every need and then some."

"_Please buy this. Please buy this..."_

"Hey! What do you think you're –" Ethan started, trying to detach himself from the younger boy.

The boy leaned closer to Ethan's ear. "It's ok that my ex knows the truth, isn't it lover?" he asked aloud. "Please play along. I'll owe you big time." he breathed quietly, unbeknownst to the rest of their audience.

Ethan thought about it for a second. It wouldn't be so bad. He was a do-gooder at heart and if doing good meant pretending to be a random kid's gay lover to save him from his livid ex girlfriend, then who was he to argue with fate. The fact that the boy was gorgeous didn't hurt either. Besides, now the kid was indebted to him.

Ethan sighed, as though he was finally giving in. "Sure..."

The boy broke out into a grin. "That's why I love you, sexy." he murmured huskily, flicking his tongue out to lick Ethan's ear lobe and then leaning forward, tipping Ethan's head up in the same motion and brushing their lips together.

Ethan, who had never had even a remotely homosexual thought in his mind a day in his life prior to this little incident, thought it was sexy. Hell, if he was gay, he'd want the boy. Definitely.

The boy slowly released him, arms sliding away, and Ethan almost missed the warmth, but was still in too much of a state of shock to do anything about it. He vaguely wondered what Gwen and Theresa would think if they saw him now. They'd do one of two things: they either kill him for touching their precious Ethan, or rape him for being so sexy, or maybe they'd do both.

Lindsey, however, looked like she was going to go with option number one; Kill. The boy was now standing in front of her, which Ethan thought was a horribly stupid thing to do as it left him very –

Whack!

The boy doubled over with a groan of pain as Lindsey kneed him in the groin. "I hate you! I'll get you back! This isn't over, you dickwad!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room.

25 pairs of eyes followed her out of the room and as soon as the door banged shut for the third time that day, they snapped back to the boy crouching on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked in concern.

"Fine..." the boy's voice strained with pain, "Thanks for the help. I owe you big time"

Ethan frowned. "Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out. I hope my acting didn't make things worse for you."

The boy put on a brave smile. "Nah. I think she was worried that my strong, sexy lover might get mad so she only kicked me once."

Ethan blushed slightly at the comment and chuckled. "She's have kicked you more? There? _Down there_?"

The boy nodded.

"That's just cruel."

The boy stood up finally. "So thanks a lot. I'd've become impotent if you hadn't played along, err...Sorry, but I didn't get you're name."

"Ethan Winthrop." Ethan extended his hand to the boy, "And you?"

The boy took his hand and they shook. "Noah Bennet"

A/N : Seriously, I don't know what the farqing hell I'm writing. If you want me to continue review or I guess this'll just be a one time thing. Adios Amigos!


End file.
